


Sunlight

by Juno999



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minor spoilers for the Zero Time Dilemma playthrough, Romance, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very wishful ending to zero time dilemma. Radical-6 is contained, but what happens to Sigma after ZTD...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...my own, very wishful version of what might happen after the events of ZTD. I mean Uchikoshi will probably find some way to mess with my brain, but for now this is what I hope for as the ending of the series.  
> Contains very minor spoilers for some parts of ZTD playthrough, that were posted on YouTube.  
> Somewhat inspired by Erased (The Town Where Only I am Missing) and The Man on the Moon by onibi.

The first thing Sigma feels is the warmth of the sun on his skin. The air he breaths in is warm and dry. As he opens his eyes, Sigma finds himself in the middle of the Mars Mission Test Site. “Of course”, he chuckles. “Where else would I be…”  
The sun feels delightful on his skin. How long has it been since he felt sunlight like this? It was nice, it was reassuring. This feeling meant that the hell he was living for 45 years was over. It meant that they have succeeded. It meant that… Sigma sharply turns to his right - there she is. Her hair the colour of sunset, her eyes blue, deep and clear, like a mountain lake, and her smile gentle and sweet. In this warm sunlight she is shining and he cannot take his eyes from her - the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She is waving at him. Sigma takes a step out of the bunker door and feels a tug of pain at his temples. A familiar sensation, a reminder from the morphogenetic field. It is pulling him back. Back to his old body, back to his old time, away from Diana. “I have to talk to her, before it’s too late, before he takes over…” the thought of his younger self in third person makes Sigma chuckle again. “What I was you are, what I am you will be… How weird must it look to an outsider.” He did not notice, when Diana walked closer to him  
“Ah, Sigma,” she says, as if she did not notice him staring at her for the last five minutes. “I was thinking, do you remember when we were in the trash disposal room and were trying to open the incinerator door?”  
He nods, not quite making the connection.  
“Well, remember how I said, that I would like to eat something nice, once we got out of there safely? And now that we did…” Diana pauses. Sigma notices a light touch of blush on her cheeks, but it can be just his imagination. “I was wondering…if you would like to join me for this meal?” she blurts out. No mistake now, her cheeks definitely look flushed. Sigma feels a rush of heat to his face as well. “Get a hold of yourself! You are 67 years old! You are running out of time,” the thoughts rush through his head with another tug of pain on his temples.  
“Diana, I do not think I will be able to…” the corners of her mouth drop, her blush disappears and her eyes start to water. “You senile, old fool!” he can almost hear young Sigma yelling at him. “Explain it to her! You have waited 45 years for this!”  
“What I mean is, there is nothing I would love more than to share a meal with you, but I do not think I can. Not the way I am right now, at least.”  
“I do not understand.” Diana tilts her head in confusion.  
“You do remember that Akane, Phi and I have some special abilities.”  
“Yes, your extrasensory perception - the ability to tap into the morphogenetic field. I have read about some of the experiments.”  
“Well, our abilities manifest in different ways - Phi and I are able to transfer our consciousness to our body across different points in time. In a way we jump to different timelines…”  
“So…like time travelling?”  
“Sort of…” Sigma pinches the bridge of his nose, as he feels another tug of pain. “The technical term is chronesthesia. Akane would be able to explain it better, than I can right now. The point is - even though I look like a 22 year old, my mind has lived through several years and has traveled through multiple timelines.”  
“How old are you now?”  
“67…and it is time for my consciousness to return to its proper time, to its rightful body. We have succeeded in preventing the spread of Radical-6 in this timeline. We have saved 6 billion people and one person I care about in particular.”  
“Who is it?” her blue eyes are piercing through him looking for an answer.  
“It is a woman.” Sigma smirks. “She was the first person I have met during the Mars Mission Test Project. She is kind, and sweet, and a pacifist, and wants everyone to get along. She has hair the colour of the sunset, eyes blue, deep and clear, like a mountain lake, and sweet and gentle smile. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Sigma finally noticed, that he somehow got a hold of her hands. They feel warm just like the sunlight.  
“It is me, isn’t it?” Diana’s face is as red as her hair.  
“Yes…Diana I have a favour to ask of you”  
“What is it?”  
“I have to return to my own time, however my younger self will be back in this body after I am gone. He will not know who you are.” Sigma sighs, imagining how confused his younger self will be. “But he is not a bad guy…well, he might make some stupid jokes.”  
“I feel like I have gotten used to them by now.” she smiles. There is another tug on his temples.  
“Anyway, I hope you can extend your invitation for a meal to him. After all, he will be me one day and I was him, long time ago. So please, give him a chance. It is unfortunately the only way I will be able to share that meal with you.”  
She nods gently. Sigma feels another tug at his temples, as his mind is slipping back into morphogenetic field. But there is one more thing he would like to ask of her…  
“Diana,” a small nod. “Can I ask you another favour?” she nods once again. “Can I kiss you?” another nod, her face grows even redder. Sigma steps closer to her and cups her face, as he gently presses his lips to hers.

 

The first thing Sigma feels is the warmth of the sun on his skin. The air he breaths in is warm and dry. As his senses come back, he feels his head resting comfortably on something soft and warm. Sigma opens his eyes and sees a woman leaning towards him. Her hair is a colour of a sunset, her eyes are blue, deep and clear, like a mountain lake, and her smile is sweet and gentle.  
“Luna! I am so glad to see you! Do you know where we are? It looks like we made it out of that warehouse after all.  
“Hello Sigma,” the woman smiles. “My name is Diana, and we are at the Mars Mission Test Site”  
“Oh!” he closes his eyes in pain. His head feels like it was cut open and filled with cement. The pain is the strongest at his temples…suddenly all memories of the previous timelines flood his brain. “This woman…is not Luna…but…she looks just…like her…”  
“Sigma!” she sounds concerned, her voice is exactly like Luna’s too. How is it possible? “Sigma are you ok?”  
“Yeah, my head hurts like crazy though.”  
“I think it is a side effect of your abilities…”  
“You mean the timeline jumping?” Sigma opens his eyes and looks at her again.  
“Yes, would you like me to call Phi or Akane? They can probably help you better than I can.”  
“No, it’s fine.” he shifts his head slightly. “As long as I can stay here for a little while longer…your lap is really comfy,” he enjoys seeing her blush.  
“O-of course…” she stutters. “I have a message for you, as well.”  
“From who?” Sigma notices an unfamiliar twinkle in Diana’s eyes.  
“Your older self,” she says with a playful smile.  
“Really? What is it?”  
“You owe me a nice dinner!”  
“Well, I guess it can't be helped…” he settles more comfortably in her lap. “ I can’t deny a dinner to a beautiful lady.” Sigma smiles as he watches Diana blush again.

 

The first thing Sigma feels is the warmth of the sun on his skin. The air he breaths in is warm and dry. He opens his eyes and sees a room flooded with sunlight. It appears to be a bedroom, with a comfortable bed, on which he is resting. The sunlight pours through the French style windows. Sigma pulls himself up and stumbles out of the room. His memory is still foggy and his head hurts fiercely. The pain is the strongest at his temples. He makes his way down the hallway, to the room that appears to be the kitchen. There is a woman there, standing in front of the stove. Her hair is the colour of the sunset, with a few silver threads in it. It is braided in old fashion style. She turns to greet him, and Sigma sees her eyes blue, deep and clear, like a mountain lake, and her smile is sweet and gentle. It is her…  
“Good Morning, sleepyhead! I was starting to get worried when you did not wake up at your usual time. The breakfast is almost ready and the coffee is…” he cannot hear the end of the sentence, as he steps closer and wraps his arms around her.  
“Sigma?! What has gotten into you? Sigma…” - Diana pauses for a moment, as if realizing something. She hugs him back. “Welcome back, Sigma…”  
“I cannot believe I get to see you again… I guess my younger self didn’t mess things up.”  
“He was quite charming in his own way. I loved the cat puns!”  
“You are kitten!?”  
“How could I not!” she smiles. “I do wish you would be back sooner, though…I don’t look the way I used to…”  
“You look exactly the way I remember you - the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”


End file.
